


My Little Secret

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: There is something Jorge wants to tell Dani.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleberenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberenice/gifts).



> For my lovely Nicole <3

Once again, rearranging the pillows on the sofas, Jorge looked around the living room. Everything was neat and tidy, just like he wanted it to be. And he was aware that Dani was the same - however, he also knew that Dani didn’t give a fuck about how his house looked like. At least it used to be liked this. On the other hand, nothing was like it used to be. They had grown up, they had taken different paths in life and yet those paths had brought them to the same crossing in the end.

Just when Jorge wanted to start to rearrange the magazines on the table as well, the door bell was ringing, bringing a sudden stop to his redecorating process. Rushing down the hallway, he managed to check himself in the mirror one last time before he came to an halt in front of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Jorge listened to his mind one last time, looking for any voices of doubt, but not finding a single one. With slightly shaky fingers, he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

He was met with the sight of one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Dani was really standing there, a black shirt and blue jeans, looking so gorgeous and not one bit like his 31 years of age.

“Hello.”

“Hey...”

For a short moment they just stood there, both probably thinking the same - _how could we ever_ \- before Jorge took a step aside, letting Dani through. As soon as the door was closed, Jorge felt Dani’s arms going around his waist, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

It wasn’t like it used to be - always full of passion, always feeling like they were running out of time. By now, they had grown up, had experienced life and knew that there simply was no reason to rush. Trying to linger on that taste that was so originally Dani, Jorge kept him pulled close, until he needed to take a breath again - even though it was really hard when he looked into Dani’s mocha coloured eyes.

“I missed you.”

“It’s only been two weeks...”

“Yeah, but two weeks too long. And meeting in the middle of the night in a hotel room isn’t exactly the same.”

“I know,” Dani mumbled, pulling Jorge close once again, before he took a step back, letting his eyes roam around the hallway, “Wow... this is different to the Monster mansion.”

Leaning back against the wall, giving Dani time and space to really arrive, Jorge winced.

“Please don’t start with that... and you’ve never been there yourself.”

“But...”

“Let’s not start about YouTube and silly decisions.”

Dani’s laugh was pure music in Jorge’s ears. Unable to keep himself still as soon as Dani had hung up his jacket and had put his bag next to the stairs, Jorge grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hallway towards the living room - only to come to a sudden halt in the doorway. His back towards Dani, his look on a picture on the shelve on the wall to the left, he could feel himself start to shiver, unable to hide it from the older man.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dani... there is something we need to talk about...”

Without going further, Jorge turned around, burying his face in Dani’s hair for a moment. That particular smell made his body feel on fire and he just hoped it wouldn’t go too soon.

“What is it?”

“I think... you better sit down for this...”

He could immediately pinpoint the uprising fear in Dani’s eyes, knowing it would be reflected in his own. Looking up at Jorge, Dani bit his lips, the question obviously lingering on his tongue, but holding back at this moment. After a long second of hesitation, he finally nodded and let himself be pulled over to the huge couch, sitting down carefully, almost as in fear of it giving away under him.

“You should have told me if you didn’t want me to come over here...”

“NO. No, that’s not it...”

Jorge sighed, before he silently walked over to open way through to the kitchen. His body was on autopilot, his mind miles away, painting the most horrible pictures about would could happen here in the next couple of minutes.

He took two glasses from the shelve as well as the bottle of whiskey he had placed on the work top earlier. Jorge had hoped that he could have done this without it, but this wasn’t anything like sitting on the grid or waiting to go out for qualifying. This could change his whole life.

Back in the living room, he could feel Dani’s eyes on him as he poured a glass and handed it to him. In a wordless movement, he poured and downed one himself in less than five seconds. He really wanted to sit next to Dani, wanted to explain in calmness, but it was nowhere to be found.

Instead he walked over to the shelve, completely ignoring the beautiful view of the city and the lake, as he took a picture, slowly letting his finger stroke the cool glass of the frame. Sighing, Jorge tried to take a deep breath, unable to, his heart going out to the two persons which meant more than life itself to him - with one staring back at him from the photo and one sitting just a few metres away.

“Dani... I hope you know how much I love you and that it was one of the best days in my life when you took me back. I didn’t think it would ever happen, not after so many years... But... there’s something I need to tell you...”

“What’s wrong?”

Jorge could hear the shiver in Dani’s voice and he knew that his behaviour had put it there, barely daring to hope it would disappear again.

“You know... after we broke up... I did a lot of stupid things...”

“I think we both did.”

“No, you don’t understand, Dani. I... I couldn’t forget you and I was always on the lookout for something to fill this hole. I slept with a lot of people... men and women... And... I wasn’t always careful...”

Sighing, Jorge pressed the picture close to his chest as he turned around. Immediately, he caught Dani’s eyes and he could see the confusion and fear in it.

“What do you mean by that?”

Slowly, Jorge walked over and sat down next to Dani. His fingers were shaking as he held out the picture.

“I’m a papa.”

Just like Dani’s, Jorge’s eyes wandered down to the picture which showed him and a young girl with dark blonde hair, both beaming at the camera.

“That’s Lena. She’s now four years old. It was a one time thing between her mom and me, but... I simply can’t see my life without her anymore. She and her mom are living in Milan, so that I can see her whenever I’m in Lugano. We decided to try to keep her completely out of the spotlight. The only other people who know about her are my mama and my sister. And now you...”

Jorge’s heart was about to explode in his chest. Dani was still staring down at the picture, his face not giving away anything that was going on in his mind.

“Like I said, I love you so much. And my life would be complete with you again. But Lena’s now part of my life, too. We come as a package deal... So... what are you thinking?”

Biting his lips, tears threatening to fall with every passing moment in which Dani remained silent - until Jorge could detect the hint of a smile on the older man’s face.

“I think... you both look very happy.”

Finally Dani looked up, Jorge barely able to choke back a sob when he noticed the hints of tears in his eyes.

“I think it will take me a while to get my head around it. You as a papa... But I’m sure you’re the best papa in the world for her. And it would be an honour for me to meet her one day.”

The picture in Dani’s lap slipped onto the soft surface of the couch as he suddenly found himself wrapped up in a warm and tearful mess of a certain Mallorcan.

~*~

“Hey, baby, how are you?”

There was a huge grin on Jorge’s face as he watched her running over to him - her mother’s soft look following her before she turned towards her car again. Scooping Lena up in his arms, Jorge held his daughter close, pressing a kiss into her soft hair. He was sure he would never get used to the feeling of having her in his arms. Her beaming smile went right into his heart as she held up a picture for him to see.

“I made this for you. You and bike!”

“Oh baby, that’s great! Thank you so much!”

He cuddled her once again, not able to resist to blow a raspberry in her neck, her giggling almost becoming screeching. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure stepping into the doorway, waiting there patiently with a warm smile on his face.

“Lena? Do you remember that there’s someone I like you to meet? Someone very important to papa?”

“You mean Dani?”

“Yes, Dani.”

Now openly looking over to the older man and beckoning him closer, Jorge could feel Lena pressing closer to him for a moment, her always a bit suspicious when it came to strangers. But as soon as Dani was standing in front of them, his smile brighter than the sun as he looked at Lena, there was a shift in her as she slowly extend her finger and carefully poked Dani in the cheek.

“Hello, darling.”

“I know you. Papa has pictures of you. In his bedroom. I think he likes you. He always smiles at the pictures. And he tells me nice stories about you. Do you want to have dinner with Papa and me? He doesn’t cook like mama, but it’s still good.”

“I would really love to.”

 


End file.
